The Old Days
by canndyyy
Summary: Jason wants to fix things between his old friends who don't get along as well as they used to so he brings everyone together to fix the broken ties. Jason, Shane, Nate, Ella, Caitlyn, Tess, Mitchie. Told in Jason's POV.


**Okay, I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time and I am so sorry. I went to update PenPal Project today, but I decided to post this instead because I had the idea for a while so I hope you like it. Basically Jason misses being with all his old friends so he brings everyone together. Hope you like it!**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**The Old Days**

**I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters from the movie. I also do not own American Idol. One more thing I don't own - Old School by Hedley (awesome song, if you don't know it you should definitely listen to it.)**

Life is good. Life is something that I enjoy a lot. My name is Jason Villari. Some people say I have a pretty good life. Some people say they'd be better off without me. I personally think my life is great. A lot has changed in my life since I was a teenager; some good, some bad:

1. When Mitchie moved across the country due to her excellent music career and left Shane a depressed mess. It was depressing just being around him.

2. When Tess made it to the finals of American Idol then got disqualified on false accusations against her, claiming that she stole her songs from some long forgotten singer.

3. Caitlyn became a hit producer. We were all proud of her but she just left us. Now all we know is what we hear in the media.

4. Nate was always working. It didn't matter if he was around or not because wherever he was he was working. Talk about a kill joy.

5. Ella decided she didn't want to be famous and instead became a music teacher. That was one of the few good things because she was happy with her choice.

Now...

Shane goes to parties every night and has a new girl on his arm every week.

Mitchie's famous got married then divorced then remarried and has three kids.

Tess is happily married with two kids and has left the music business completely behind her.

Caitlyn is producing music for the hottest bands and singers out there and has become very successful wherever she is.

Nate recently got married and is rich, successful, and always working.

Ella is the best music teacher at the high school a few blocks away from my house. She's single and the only person from the old gang that I still talk to because...

Ten years ago, Connect 3 broke up.

* * *

It really upset me that I wasn't as close as I used to be with my old friends. What upset me even more was that, other than Ella and I, no one seemed to be at all upset about this. So I decided to take it upon myself to fix things.

The first thing I had to do was find everyone so that I could get them all together. Finally, after a few sleepless nights and a bit of help from Ella, I was able to track everyone down.

The hard part was convincing everyone to come. This took a lot of lying and outside help. Hopefully in the end it will all be worth it.

We're going to meet at Camp Rock. It's winter so there is no one there and we'll have the place to ourselves. No one knows the truth about why they're being brought back to Camp Rock except for Ella. Hopefully no one leaves when they find out the truth.

* * *

I got to the camp early because I was really nervous. Ella would be coming a bit late because she'll be taking the bus to get here. I was waiting in the dining hall for everyone to show up when I realized that I didn't really know what I was going to tell everyone. I guess it was good that I came here early. It gave me time to think.

"Hello! Is there anyone here?"

"Caitlyn? You're early."

Caitlyn turned in the direction that the voice was coming from.

"Oh my God! Jason! I haven't seen you in like forever!" Caitlyn yelled, running over and hugging me.

"I know, it's so good to see you," I said. I was glad that Caitlyn wasn't disappointed that I was the only one there.

"So," Caitln said, "What are you doing here? And where's everyone else?"

"Umm, right, about that," I said smiling, "You weren't really called here to accept an award. I just needed a way of getting you down here."

"Then why didn't you just ask?"

"Ask, umm, I thought you hated me. You kind of left all those years ago without saying bye."

"Jason, I don't hate you. How could anyone hate you, that's just ridiculous. And I'm really sorry I never said goodbye. I lot was happening then. I guess it wasn't really fair to you."

"So you'll stay?" I asked hopefully.

"Of coarse, I was never mad at you, just Nate and Shane," Caitlyn said happily.

"Nate and Shane?"

"Yeah, it's a long story. I'd rather not go into it."

"Well, actually," I mumbled, "Shane and Nate are kind of going to be here too."

"What?!"

"And Mitchie, Ella, and Tess," I said quickly, bracing myself for the worst, and that's exactly what I got.

"Tess?!?!" Caitlyn yelled, "She's like my enemy! Jason how could you? Why the hell would you bring together a bunch of people who hate each other? Are you mental or something? I do not want to see Tess! I don't want to see Nate! And I don't want to see Shane!"

"Aw, why not Caity? I'm free tonight if you're not busy."

Caitlyn and I turned to look at the door where the voice had come from.

"Shane? Okay, I'm leaving. Sorry, Jason, but you must have been crazy to think I would stay."

And with that Caitlyn picked up the bag she had brought with her and headed out the door, purposely bumping into Shane on the way out.

"Caitlyn, wait!" I called running after her.

I grabbed her and pulled her back inside.

"Just stay for a bit," I said, "Please. For me."

Caitlyn looked very angry but she agreed and sat down.

For a while there was an awkward silence, but then it was broken by Shane.

"Sooooooo. Someone want to explain to me what's going on? Some how I don't think there's going to be a party here and I don't think Chantelle wanted me to come here early so that we could have some fun. I don't even think she's coming."

"There's no party and no one here named Chantelle," Caitlyn said from the corner, "It's just us three. For now at least. Jason tricked us into coming here"

"Yeah right, Jason's too stupid to have arranged this. I bet this was all you Caity and you just wanted to have some fun with good old Shane Gray. Jason's probably just here 'cuz he got lost on the way to a birdhouse con- Hey! What was that for?" Shane asked, just dodging the chair that had come flying his way.

"I. Am. Not. Stupid," I said reaching for another chair.

Shane looked really scared but I stopped myself.

Still everyone was quiet. I think Shane and Caitlyn were scared to say anything that would set me off again but I wasn't going to hurt anyone. The whole reason I arranged this was to mend broken ties. I knew it would be hard. I just had to stay calm and keep my head.

I still wasn't ready to talk though so the silence rolled on.

Still quiet.

Still quiet.

I should really say something.

Still quiet.

"Nice weather we're having," I said.

Still quiet.

Still quiet.

"You know, there was this sighting of this really rare bird. Did either of you hear about that? Maybe. No? Okay. Never mind," I mumbled.

Still quiet.

Still quiet.

Still quiet.

**BANG!**

"Sorry, I'm late! Traffic was terrible. Um, hello? Where is everyone? Am I in the right room for the meeting?"

Quiet.

"There's no business meeting, Nate," I said.

"Jason?"

"Nate?! You invited Nate? Jason, what is your problem? I'm not sure if you remember this but Connect 3 kind of broke up ten years ago. And for good reason. I can't believe I used to spend so much time with you two. And I can't believe you thought you were here for a business meeting!" Shane said turning to Nate, "Hello! This is a camp, were kids go to fool around and be immature."

"Kind of like what you're doing with your life right now?" Nate asked.

"It's better than what you're doing. Like seriously. You have all the money you'll ever need from the Connect 3 days, why on earth would you waste your time working?"

"I enjoy it," Nate said, starting to get mad.

"You enjoy work?"

We all turned around, again.

Tess walked into the room and sat down on the edge of a table, "I'm swamped in work and that's made no easier by having to raise two little girls."

"Tess!" Shane said, "You're looking nice. You busy tonight?"

"Shane, I'm married."

"So?"

"Jason why am I here?" Tess asked sighing.

"I decided we should all get together. Kind of like a reunion kind of thing, because we haven't seen each other in so long."

"That's what I came all this why for? Jason I'm really busy and I've got a lot going on right now. I really think I should leave," Tess said standing up.

"Wait," I said, "Just stay for a bit, okay?"

"Fine."

"Hey, Jason! Sorry I'm late. I almost took the wrong bus, but I'm here!"

"Hey Ella!" I said.

"Ella!" Caitlyn and Tess screamed running up and hugging her.

She also got hugs from both Nate and Shane and Shane didn't grab her ass or anything like that.

Ella is a lot like me. She's carefree and appreciates the simple things in life. She's a lot luckier than me though. Everyone loves her. You just can't hold a grudge against her. This is why I was glad I had her on my side today. She'd be a lot of help.

"Is everyone here?" she asked coming to sit down next to me.

"We're just waiting for Mitchie," I said.

Again, everyone was silent. Mitchie had definitely changed since Camp Rock. Fame had changed her and it wasn't a good change. Her and Tess had become friends after Final Jam but I don't think that could have lasted. I know that her and Caitlyn got into a fight just before she left to record her first hit CD. She dumped Shane so he wasn't going to be happy to see her. She may very well be the only person who knows Ella and wont be happy to see her. I could tell that everyone was nervous for her arrival.

**BANG!**

"Hello! Hello! I'm here! Where are we shooting this music video? I was thinking by the lake. That says innocent, kind, peaceful, it gives me a good look don't you think? Jacques, be a dear and fetch me some sparkling water would you? Jacques?"

"Umm, Mitch?" I said tentatively, "You aren't here to do your music video. I kind of thought we should all get together and you know, be together."

Mitchie took off her sunglasses and looked at me.

"It is Mitchie, not Mitch." she said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Right," I said.

Silence again. I was starting to think today may have been a bad idea.

We were all quiet while Mitchie stared at me.

Then she smiled.

"It's Jason right? Villari? From Connect 3?"

"Yeah," I said letting out the breath I hadn't even realized I was holding until then.

She looked nervous.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Silence.

Silence is what I longed for.

I had gotten what I wanted. Everyone was together talking. Now I wished they weren't.

They no longer hated each other, no. They were past that. They had moved on to hating their lives. Yup.

Mitchie hated that her life was being controlled by the label. She hated that she was always busy. She hated that she was having problems with her current husband.

Shane hated it that the police got mad when his parties got out of hand. He hated that he wasn't famous anymore. He hated that he was here and not with Chantelle whoever she is.

Tess hated that she had to work so much so she couldn't spend more time with her kids. She hated that her kids were getting more expensive as they grew older. She hated that she had gotten disqualified from American Idol all those years ago.

Nate hated that people were never satisfied with what he did for them. He hated that he was here where he couldn't get any work done. He hated that no one ever recognized him any more.

Caitlyn hated paying taxes. She hated the annoying, demanding, egotistic pop stars that she worked with. She hated guys who hit on her for just one night of fun.

Ella looked at me empithetically. She knew that this wasn't what I had wanted to happen. But I had kept my word to myself and stayed calm. I had waited and been patient. I had had enough of this though.

"But seriously who gives cops the right to stop a party that's in full swing? I just-"

"They always want a new toy, or new clothes, or something, and I'm not made of-"

"Like hello! My name is Nate Palozzi. From Connect 3. A few years ago you would have died to talk to-"

"I sing because I like music! Why do they have to be so controlling? It's not like I-"

"It's never good enough for those stupid pop stars all they care about-"

"Shut up! Everyone!"

Everyone turned and looked at Ella. She never blew up like that, but right now she looked really mad.

"I'm really, really sorry for yelling," Ella said.

Everyone just stared.

"But you guys just aren't realizing why you're here," she continued.

Still staring.

"Guys, Jason brought us all here so that we could be together and talk about the old days. When everything was good, and everyone was happy. He went to a lot of trouble to arrange this and I don't think you guys are appreciating it. Yeah we all have problems. But for one day, can't you just forget about them and enjoy being with each other? Remember all the good times we used to have. Just be happy and care free. For one day."

Everyone was quiet still so I went and picked up the guitar that I had brought with me and started playing, and Ella started singing.

_Don't believe everything happiness says  
Nothing feels better than hiding these days.  
We bury our fears in the drinks, in these tears,  
for the days we believed we could fly._

Then Caitlyn, Tess and Mitchie joined in.

_So call up your brothers and sisters and friends,  
We'll go back to the place where the night never ends.  
We'll remember the fires, the burning car tires,  
Boy, how in the hell'd we get here?_

Soon everyone was singing.

_So why don't you meet me, down behind our old school?  
We'll waste away the weekend with perfect regard for how  
Cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity,  
The apathy's surrounding me, don't close your eyes or we'll fade. Away._

"Jason," Shane whispered, "I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean it."

I just smiled as we kept singing.

_Over and over and over again,  
We sat down for a minute, grew up into men,  
Now we're putting out fires, and changing car tires,  
Man, how in the hell'd we get here?_

Finally everything was exactly how it was supposed to be.

_So why don't you meet me, down behind our old school?  
We'll waste away the weekend with perfect regard for how  
Cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity,  
The apathy's surrounding me, don't close your eyes or we'll fade away this time,  
And we'll never get back what we gave away,  
When we still had that fire in our eyes._

_Don't believe everything happiness says,  
Nothing's as real as our old reckless ways,  
When we drink by the fires, the burning car tires,  
Bad girls and good liars, the dreams we'd conspire,  
The days we went crazy, the nights wild and hazy,  
Man, how in the hell'd we get here?_

Ella grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"You did good," she said.

_So why don't you meet me, down behind our old school?  
We'll waste away the weekend with perfect regard for how  
Cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity,  
The apathy's surrounding me, don't close your eyes or we'll fade._

As I looked around me I knew Ella was right. We may not be perfect but we'd never forget where we came from and who are real friends were during the best years of our lives.

Because the old days always bring back the best memories.

_Why don't you meet me, down behind our old school?  
We'll waste away the weekend with perfect regard for how  
Cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity,  
The apathy's surrounding me, don't close your eyes or we'll fade._

* * *

**Did you like it? Please tell me what you think. Also for those of you who were wondering, I'll try to update _PenPal Project_ and _Anyone You Want_ soon.**

**Review please! And as always, thanx for reading!**


End file.
